Water Ties
by leprechaunlady
Summary: This is a Percabeth. Based on realistic high school couplings, parties and drama without being explicit. Percy gets a scholarship to an elite boarding school on the West Coast. AU High school. No weird dramatized cheerleaders or drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first non-interactive story so bear with me. It's a percabeth going to high school and like everyone says it'll be different, but I ****PROMISE**** it'll be different.**

**I don't have a Beta and am writing this on a plane and will send it the second I land, so ignore grammar and such. This is just a trial run for me. If it gets good ratings then I'll write another chapter. Cheers!**

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard bellow from downstairs. "You will miss your flight, if you don't get up now!"

I shut my eyes as tight as I could trying to find my way back into my dream. My old mattress had absorbed my entire body. I opened them very slowly and looked around my room. My closet that usually was cluttered with clothes and shoes was close to empty. The posters that usually hung proudly on my walls were packed into one of the many suitcases that sat at the bottom of my stairs. Today was the day.

I used all my effort to push myself into a seating position in my bed. My mom had clothes laid out for me. I ran my fingers repeatedly through my slightly greasy hair as my eyes adjusted to the light, before deciding to saunter over to the bathroom and take a shower in New York for the last time. I showered, shaved the few whiskers on my top lip and fingered some gel into my hair.

I put on my button up white shirt, freshly ironed, blue tie and khakis. The coach expected to pick me up dressed formally and as a student athlete I was expected to dress up whenever I travel anyway.

I walked down and a blue waffle with milk (white milk- blue milk would be kind of weird) was sitting on the counter. My mom, Sally looked at m remorsefully trying to hold back tears, I always felt awkward when she cried so I gave a weak smile and made my way towards the food.

"Come here Percy," she said giving me a hug as I sat on the counter. "This is a great opportunity for you and I'm so proud that you even got it. You look great. Let me try and brush that hair."

"Mom," I moaned smiling as she scurried around the kitchen looking for a comb, "mom… mom!" I exclaimed and finally got her attention; she turned with a surprised expression. "Thank you."

And with that she cried. I hugged her and not going to lie shed a few tears myself.

I got to JFK airport and hugged my mom again, for the last time until Thanksgiving. My 3 suitcases were checked in and after waving the final goodbye I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to this new home.

Orange County. This private boarding school. Going here pretty much gave any kid a guaranteed college education most of the time Ivy. I was one of the best swimmers in New York, but with my grades being where they are, my many many detentions and money being scarce, I had little chance of getting anywhere past community college. So when a scout asked my mom how I felt about CHB (Catholic High school for the Bright) well we couldn't resist. I was on a full scholarship if I kept my grades at a 2.0 and won at least one sectional race.

So I took two connecting flights and a short bus ride before I found myself in front of one of the most Elite Boarding schools on the West Coast.

"Mr. Jackson?" I heard a gruff voice behind me. A man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard wheeled his way over to me. I immediately recognized my new coach that had taken me aside at a meet after Goode's swim team won the state championship. After several meetings with my mom and principal the transfer was finalized.

"Coach Chiron," I smiled happily walking over to him and putting out my hand.

"Welcome to your new home!" he said opening his arms widely at the campus. Chiron gave me a tour and started to show me where I'd be living the next 2 years of my life. The wood paneled halls, the familiar brick building and the top notch athletic facilities reminded me of those you'd see in the New York prep schools where children of Fortune 500 CEO's would go. But now I went here. "If you walk down there you can join some classmates tonight who are having the annual bonfire the Friday before classes."

I looked down. Some kids were stacking firewood, with a post card scenic background behind. There were killer waves, perfect white sand and beautiful clear sky. In the distance I could see boats with the crest of the school on the sails, tons of kayaks and people surfing.

"Whoa. You guys have sailing boats?" I said out loud, forgetting my goal of playing it _cool_. The ocean breeze kept pushing my floppy hair into my eyes. The air smelled like ocean salt, and I felt my nerves tingling with excitement. I wanted nothing more than to jump into the water.

"Yes we do, you will have many opportunities to use them. Oh here he comes!" Chiron exclaimed as a guy came running up from a path from the beach. The butterflies in my belly disappeared as I felt stomach tighten. Everything about me was inferior to this guy. He was taller than me and definitely more buff. His blonde hair, still wet from the Pacific, looked intentionally tousled in the wind as my dark hair looked like a hot mess. His eyes were sky blue and clear and he had this easy smile that made every worry just wash away. As he got closer I noticed a pale star run from the bottom of his eye to his chin. It seemed to only add to his look, and gave him a bit of character that'd set him aside from your typical Hollister model. He ran up with his surfboard under one arm and his wet suit zipped down reveling his chiseled photo shopped chest. "Percy this is Luke Castellan. The senior captain."

Luke ran up and put out his hand eagerly. I took it and smiled back at him, "Hey Percy! Glad to finally meet you! I watched your sectional win at least 3 times. The way during the rally your team had you in 7th and you got them to 2nd getting you guys the silver! Amazing stuff bro! Here we won't leave you hanging though! Promise! How was your flight?!"

I felt awkward at his peppiness and so intimidated I could hardly look at him in the eyes, "it was quick- I slept the whole way." I answered quickly.

Chiron chuckled, "Well I'm going to leave you two. Luke can you show him his room and introduce him to his roommate. Maybe grab food after? You can show him the O'Donnell dining hall."

"Sure thing Chiron!" Luke smiled. Once Chiron left he picked up my backpack for me and started walking towards my new dorm. I followed him as he babbled about how good their team was and classes and girls. "You're roommate is named Grover Underwood. He's in your grade and leads hiking trips a lot- is a pretty chill dude I think. I don't know him personally, because he's younger and all but my girlfriend is in your grade so I asked her about him. Speaking of her, I don't think I can have dinner with you- it's our 6 month, but Grover probably can and I'll meet you at the bonfire ok?"

"6 month?" I asked suddenly realizing what he meant the second it escaped my lips.

Luke chuckled and through a muscular arm over my shoulder, "6 month anniversary. We've been together forever but official for 6 months. You don't mind not hanging with me though, I mean it's a great way to meet people your age." 

I nodded feeling less and less like the celebrity that I thought I'd be treated like, and more like a kid who needed babysitting.

We were right outside my dorm and Luke was about to knock before he stopped. "Hey Percy, once thing. Umm… the people here are really cool and all. But they are a little, um…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking around to make sure he wasn't being overheard, "they are a little superficial. My mom's a WASP, like most people's parents here. And I mean, they're not bad people, but you're from New York…" Luke droned looking at me like I should be catching his drift.

"So they're not going to like me because I'm from New York?" I asked very confused and pretty loud. No one was going to bash my city. "New York is the best-"

Luke started waving his hand cutting me off, "It's not New York dude. It's the whole scholarship thing."

He started talking again but I couldn't listen. I wasn't going to be a celebrity here, I was a charity case.

Luke gripped my shoulders and leaned down so our eyes were level, "Percy, just don't tell anyone. Only the admission staff, coach and I know. It can be our secret, I don't want your misfortune to hurt your chances of making friends and getting the full experience of CHB."

I know he meant well, but the way he said _misfortune_ and looked at me just furthered my feeling intimidated. I had never been ashamed of my mom or my life, but if I had to hide that part of me I would. My small Upper East Side apartment would have to be replaced with an Upper East Side penthouse. I could be whomever I want.

**A/N Once again I'm just trying this out, I have another story going so I'd have no trouble dropping this if it isn't well liked. Thanks! (And if anyone wants to Beta for me please PM) **

**If I continue I promise the other chapters won't be this short**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood outside my door for a solid 2 minutes after Luke left. Behind this thick, oak wood door with the steal numbers 206 attached, was my roommate. I've had roommates before, none ever turned out well. There was the guy with the terrible BO (this could be a problem with this nature loving Grover); there was the guy with the umm… excessive love life, and my personal least favorite Tommy the pothead. The constant smell of marijuana and stoned conversations turned me off weed forever, but now I have some new guy. I knocked and before I hit it a second him it swung open. I was greeted with a big smile.

"Hi Percy," cheered my new scrawny roommate. He was wearing a Rasta cap over his bushy red hair and a light blue "Clean the Beaches" shirt, his clothes hung off him as they looked about 2 sizes to big. Before I had time to respond Grover had taken my backpack and brought me into our room.

The room was definitely the nicest dorm I'd seen. Both of our beds were pushed against opposite sides of the room. His side was decorated with pretty cool National Geographic Posters of various natural wonders, with a lava lamp and an array of guitars and instruments hanging on the wall. This in contrast to my side that consisted of 3 suitcases, a desk with my schoolbooks and a mattress.

"Don't worry," Grover said obviously sensing my uneasiness. "You can unpack and then we can grab some food. Its enchilada todays at the dining hall!"

"Yeah.. cool… I'll just unpack," I responded looking at my suitcases. I wished I could procrastinate, but I wanted to begin this school year right. So I started taking out my clothes, as Grover took out my new sheets and made my bed. He informed me about some new sea lion reserve as we unpacked all my belongings. He was actually a pretty cool guy, quirky but cool. By the time we were walking over to get food we were chatting like real friends who've known each other longer than an hour and a half.

We got our food to go and sat on the rocks outside the beach as we watched the sun set over the Pacific.

"You don't act like most guys on the swim team," Grover commented nonchalantly.

I looked over confused, "why? How do they act?"

Grover brushed crumbs off his hands trying to think of the best way to put it, "well… they're not very um… inclusive… with the rest of the grade. I mean they aren't exactly _kind_ to the rest of us."

I nodded. I was used to being in the "it" group at my other schools, but I have a feeling it'd be different here. Grover seemed to be embarrassed about something and I could only guess that the 'jocks' bullied my new roommate. "It'll change," I promised. "And if it doesn't I won't let it change me."

Grover tried to suppress a grin but failed as he beamed a big toothy smile. After an unawkward pause Grover changed the subject, "wait until you see the girls here Perce, I doubt New York breeds them like this!"

"Whoa there!" I chimed in. "We've got some babes in the Big Apple!" We spent the rest of the time laughing before heading back to the room.

Around 9, I started getting ready for this bon fire thing. "You coming Grover?" I asked while putting on a pair of shorts.

He just smiled looking up from his book, "nah not my thing. But wait-" He jumped out of his bed, "you can't wear that!"

I looked down. I was wearing a plain white T-shirt, khaki shorts and white van sneakers.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I exclaimed slightly insulted, but more perplexed than anything else.

"Here," Grover said throwing out a yellow polo. I picked it up. On the top right of the shirt there was a man on a horse. That little label. I had tons of polos, but that symbol of Ralph Lauren made all the difference to even a chill guy like Grover. I put on the polo, it was snug but I was surprised it even went over my shoulders with Grover being as small as he was, until I remembered his affinity for wearing clothes too big.

So naturally I walked down to the beach. Alone. In Grover's light yellow Ralph Lauren polo. The bonfire, loud laughter and music gave me a perfect trail to find the path down- in addition to tiki torches guiding the partygoers. I walked my way down getting nods or dirty looks from my future classmates. Couples were off to the side behind rocks doing the dirty or holding their friend's hair as she puked up alcohol. Same deal as New York, I felt a level of comfort setting in. As I saw familiar scenes unveil before me. Drunk girl crying about guy, drunk guy punching other drunk guy and the clique drunk girls taking pictures with anyone they could. I kept walking until I saw him.

Luke had a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned displaying his washboard abs. I could hear his loud laugh halfway across the beach. There was a girl next to him with long, dark hair in a high ponytail wearing a black cover-up dress thingy and gladiator sandals making their way up to her knees. She was attractive, in a fierce, scary way.

I kept walking and I noticed another girl in his posse. Light brown hair over one shoulder. She had creamy skin and puffy lips (but not the unnatural kind that I've seen a lot of since arriving here). Another very good looking girl. I think I was going to like California. She was talking to some dude in a tucked in white button up shirt and purple shorts. He looked orderly with close-cropped hair and military like stature. He wasn't laughing like the rest of them but had a kind smile as he stared very strongly into the girl's eyes.

Luke smiled and yelled my name. I looked back at him as he waved me over.

Then I was forced to stop. It was like tunnel vision. I felt like a magnetic pull was dragging me towards her, but at the same time I knew that she was dangerous. Luke's hand was on the small of her back, but I didn't care. As intimidating as she was it wasn't the same type of intimidation I felt towards Luke, it was almost like a challenge to know her better, where as with Luke I felt like I needed to stay out of his way. They do conflict- as I assume this is the girlfriend, but I didn't care.

She had sun kissed tan skin, giving her a healthy glow. Her blonde hair was in long loose beach waves that touched the small of her back. From what I could tell she was a little above average height with a fit and toned body. She could be the poster child for California. I looked away to avoid staring too long, but I was hooked.

"Percy!" Luke cheered putting his arm around my neck. I don't even remember walking there, but I snapped out of my daze.

"What's going on bud?" I laughed back faking confidence as he handed me a Corona. Corona? At the parties I've been to at home we'd get keg beer and if we were lucky Busch Light. I took a swig of the beer for some liquid courage as we neared his friends.

"Everyone, this is the guy I've been talking about forever," Luke announced as several set of eyes stared at me. I felt awkward, but I smiled as big as I could to pretend I wasn't.

I saw the brown haired girl whisper something in the scary girl's ear. They both giggled for a minute before the brown haired one smiled at me and waved, "hey, I'm Calypso." I reached out to shake her hand. As I neared her I could smell a very distinct smell.

"Chewing Big Red?" I blurted out. Great job Percy, now they're going to think your nuts. I covered up my randomness with a smile, "I mean you smell kind of like Big Red."

The dark haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if I was an idiot, but Calypso just smiled, "cinnamon shampoo."

I nodded and grinned back at her, "well it smells good." Her creamy complexion became slightly pink, but Luke wanted to keep showing me off, so I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of accidently flirting.

"This is Jason," he said pointing at the blonde, miliary-ish guy. This guy stuck his arm out perfectly straight to shake my hand. His blue eyes were clear like the sky, "he is also a sprinter on the swim team. The 3 of us are going to be doing most of the rallies together as a team. Along with a guy named Nico. He's not party type though."

"Hey man," I said taking Jason's hand.

Jason smiled at me and I noticed he had a scar on his lip. I immediately wanted to ask how he got it, but he talked first, "nice to meet you. You're from New York right?"

"Yeah," I smiled back. "Ever been?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "My father owns property there."

Typical. His father owns property in New York. My mom doesn't even own property there, we rent and that's as good as it gets.

"Very nice," I smiled back politely. Thank god for Luke's excitement or else I might have to hear about Jason's millionaire parents' owning the skyline of my city.

"This is Thalia," Luke said pointing at the girl with the straight black hair. She was paler than the rest of us, but was still very good looking. Her eyes were electric blue, quite alarming and severe to be honest. "Jason's sister, I know they don't look that alike but trust me they share DNA." Thalia rolled her eyes as Luke laughed

She then nodded at me, I nodded back and smiled.

"Finally," Luke said grabbing the blonde girl's hand and putting an arm around her shoulders. For the first time I made eye contact with the blonde. Her eyes were a frightening grey as if a storm was brewing inside of her and she could explode at any moment. She seemed bossy, controlling and a know it all, but I didn't care. Those eyes were captivating, but ruined any chance of her seeming like some ditzy blonde. In my opinion it made her all the more desirable (and unreachable). "This is Annabeth." He kissed her cheek while she giggled and pulled away putting her hand out to shake mine.

"Hi Percy, nice to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you from how much this one talks about you." I shook it as Luke kept kissing her cheek; she gave him a slight push and a look as if to say 'not now'.

Luke looked embarrassed but covered it up by putting his hands up in surrender as everyone laughed.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back holding her soft hand in mine. "How was your 6 month?"

She beamed but it seemed slightly forced as if she didn't want to small talk about this then shrugged off my question. Too late though as Luke went on and on about their dinner. He kept trying to touch Annabeth as she gave apologetic glances out to her friends. Guess she wasn't fond of PDA.

Thalia scored lawn chairs so we all sat in a big circle in the sand. The sound of the waves crashing, the fire and the corona- well I felt blissfully happy.

Jason looked over to me and from across the circle said, "when I was in New York I noticed the cars weren't very similar to the one's here. What do your folks drive?"

I felt eyes scrutinize me as I said without thinking, "we don't have a car." Jason looked very confused. Shit! I was not supposed to be a poor guy anymore. "I mean… um… no one in Manhattan has a car. We have drivers."

It was true, kind of. Bus drivers, subway drivers and occasionally cab drivers. Luke gave me a look as if to say good cover but I looked away. I still felt eyes burning a hole on my forehead. I glanced back towards Luke but he was in conversation with Jason. Then I realized it was Annabeth studying me calculatingly. I looked back and our eyes met for a second.

"Percy. Hello? Anyone there?" It was Calypso. Her voice was sweet and her eyes were trusting. Not intense like Annabth but one's that you could look at without feeling on edge.

"Uh. Sorry." I mumbled. "What did you say?"

She moved her chair closer to mine and leaned in ."Do you surf?" She asked kindly.

I shook my head, "never surfed. My mom and I go to Montauk, Long Island every year but the water's freezing and the waves suck."

They all sneered and laughed, I didn't even know they were listening to my conversation. "How have you not surfed?" "Can you imagine that?"

Luke looked sympathetic, "hey Perce, Annabeth teaches lessons for beginners every Saturday morning. If you're not too hung over you should go."

Annabeth looked at Luke, "the oldest person in my class is 7, I don't think Percy would want-"

"-I'd love to." I heard myself saying. Annabeth's head shot up and looked at me as if warning me not to, but I was not missing this chance. "I have a big enough ego to get my ass kicked by a first grader."

Everyone laughed, but Annabeth continued looking at me as if trying to guess what I was doing. I don't know why she was being so cold, but ever since I agreed to the class she stopped pushing Luke off (which Calypso said was very usual) and cuddled back up to him.

I liked Calypso. She was interesting and not hard to read, "So what does your mom do in New York?" she asked genuinely curious.

I looked down at my hands trying to think of a way of cover my tracks without blatantly lying, "she works in… sales." More like a cashier at a candy story but technically not a lie. "How about you? What do your parents' do?"

"Well," Calypso said. "My dad's the CEO of Titan Energy and my mom is very into the environment and was an Environmental Lawyer. Now she just hosts parties and fundraisers trying to save a new animal every week. They're divorced. One parent is all into electricity and energy who drives a gas guzzler and the other is a tree hugger."

"Sounds like my roommate… the tree hugger part," I commented. "Do you know Grover?"

"Oh… um.. yeah I have a class with him," she said trying her best to act like she knew him. A for effort I guess.

"He's really cool. If we continue hanging out you'll see a lot of him," I repled firmly, she seemed to brighten up. Girls' always confused me. I reached for my drink when I noticed it was empty.

"Hey Perce," Luke smiled coyly at me from across the circle of chairs. "Make Calypso a mixie and grab yourself a new beer..."

I nodded. I sucked at making mixed drinks. I always put in too much of the alcohol where it was terrible to drink or too little where it was virtually just juice.

I turned towards the bottle-cluttered table at the other side of the beach, when I heard a voice behind me, "can you make me one too?"

I turned to make contact with the stormy eyes of Annabeth. I felt my skin almost go on fire, as my attraction to her was so intense. I managed to move my head up and down to nod back at her as I continued making my way to the make shift bar. How was this party not busted by teachers or something? No one was making any attempt to hide the booze.

As I neared it, for some reason I was surprised by how big of a variety of drink there was. Jaegermeister, Fireball, Skye Vodka, Jameson Whiskey and tons of other hard alcohol that would be unheard of at a party for anyone whose trust fund didn't have over 7 figures.

What should I make the girls? I felt my hand going over to the sweet Cranberry juice and then threw in a shot of vodka. Perfect for Calypso. Sweet with a twist.

I could make Annabeth a refreshing rum and coke, but I felt like I needed to make her something cooler. I quickly googled on my iPhone the recipe for a Long Island Ice tea and made her one.

I walked back with the drinks and a bottle of beer under my arm.

I gave Calypso hers, "enjoy." I smiled at her then walked across to Annabeth and handed her hers. She took a sip and didn't cringe, so I figured I did it well.

"What is this?" She asked looking down at my concoction.

"Long Island Iced Tea-" I smiled back at her. She looked up, and for the first time since introducing herself to me, smiled. I felt Thalia's eyes burn a hole through my skull so I looked away from the blonde and walked back to Calypso. The whole night I talked to her glancing up to Annabeth every chance I got.

The fire cackled and soon they ran out of wood, Luke and Annabeth left earlier to probably celebrate their anniversary (making my stomach churn) and it was time to get back. Calypso was pretty drunk so I helped her back. With one arm around my neck I brought her back to her dorm.

"Percy!" She wined. "I'm not that drunk!" I laughed and she started giggling, "ok ok ok, I am pretty drunk. But I'm a cute drunk right?"

"Definitely," I smiled at her trying to get her up the stairs of the girl's dorm.

"Thank you!" She almost cried from happiness. Her big pouty lips quivered at my compliment. "You're really cute too. I think we should hang out more Perseus."

She continued babbling, and giggling until I was outside room 345. I knocked three times.

Annabeth opened the door in a tank top and Nike shorts. Her hair looked just washed as she squeezed it with a towel and her make up was all off. Her face looked at peace, well until she saw me practically carrying in Calypso.

"What the hell Percy?!" She exclaimed in an angry whisper not wanting to wake up her RA.

"Huh?" I responded. Great response Percy, very smart.

"Why did you let her get this drunk?!" Annabeth shot back as Calypso fell against her in a fit of giggles.

Calypso tried talking back, "it's not… it's not… it's not Percy's fault," she eventually got out. Then turned to me. "Thanks Percy! It was a fun night." Calypso then almost fell on top of me as she tried to give a good bye hug.

"Put on your pajama's and brush your teeth Calypso, I'll be in in a minute," Annabeth said sweetly rubbing her roommate's arm. Calypso nodded giving me a lingering look before she walked in. Annabeth closed the door as she stepped in the hallway with me. "I don't know how things worked in New York, but in California we don't let our friend's get so drunk to the point of puking, blacking or passing out." She stared at me with those eyes trying to make me quiver up in fear, but I felt a sudden surge of anger now.

"She's not puking _or_ blacking out _or_ passing out!" I whisper yelled back at Annabeth with force on the 'or's'

"She'll be puking in the morning or later tonight, she's probably passed out now and I can tell you right now that she won't remember most of this night."

"Well, where I'm from we learn to take care of ourselves," I shot back. I hated when people dissed my city or integrity, "she should know her own limits. And you don't even know me. You left your friend with a total stranger, so _this_ is on you."

She looked guiltily at the wall behind me and I immediately regretted upsetting her. There was a long pause, "you're right," she sighed. "I just don't want her being taken advantage of. Thank you for bringing her back to me."

I wanted to reach out and hug Annabeth (even though she hardly knew me), but instead just gave her my lop sided smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for surf lessons."

Annabeth looked up at me returning a genuine smile (I felt my heart beat so fast I could only hope she didn't hear it) "sounds good. Practice starts at 9."

…

I made my way back to the boy's dorm. The light was off in my room so I silently stripped into my boxers and t-shirt. I set an alarm for 8:00 and for the first time plopped my head on my pillow in Orange Country.

After a moment, Grover's gruff sleepy voice spoke up, "how was your night?"

I tried to figure out how to summarize it. I thought the people were shallow, nice, materialistic, naïve and had good intentions. All very conflicting. "It was alright," I responded. After a few moments I asked Grover something I would blame on the alcohol tomorrow. "Tell me about Annabeth."

Grover left out a laugh. "Not alone on that one bro. I mean she's hot, but she's too smart for most of the guys at this school to even hold a conversation with her."

"Why is she with Luke?" I asked. "He doesn't seem particularly insightful."

"Well… he's a charismatic and laid back guy, I guess since she's a bit uptight they contrast well. I don't know man," Grover muttered falling back asleep. "She is different than the rest of them I think. Doesn't care too much about image-"

And with that my new puffy haired roommate and friend fell asleep. I lay in bed for hours. Thinking about my mom alone in our small apartment in New York, my friends from home and my possible new friends. Not going to lie, Annabeth's face frequently popped into my mind. Finally I fell asleep.

I woke up half an hour before my alarm went off. I sauntered over to my new closet. The thing about your mom packing your bags is that all your clothes are very organized. Even though all I did was just throw everything into drawers, it wasn't hard to find all my swim stuff in one drawer. I sifted through my swim gear. Speedo, speedo, speedo. Damn it! I couldn't wear a speedo to the beach. That's what we all wore to swimming practice. Finally in the back I saw some red board shorts, when did I buy these?

There was a tag on them with the price ripped off and a note inside.

_Thought you could use these at the beach._

_-Mom_

She really did think of everything. I also noticed a black swim shirt. I put them both on. I was going to take a selfie in the mirror and send it to mom saying thank you. I checked to make sure Grover was still asleep (I didn't want him to think I was the type of guy to take mirror selfies).

I stood in front of the wood rimmed full-length mirror. My sea green eyes against my summer-tanned skin were so much more prominent than in the winter when I was pale. I knew I had a farmer's tan from being a little league coach this summer. I mean I still went to the beach with my friends but my arms were significantly darker than my chest. Unlike Luke who had no tan lines. I looked good though. My hair was messy but it worked with the whole California beach guy, it was just shaggy enough to cover my forehead without going over my eyes. Plus even if I didn't have the buff muscle build of _some_ people, I was very toned.

"What're you doing?" I heard a groggily voice behind me. Grover was squinting looking at me examining myself in the mirror. I picked up one of his folded towels and threw it at him laughing.

"Go back to sleep! I'll see you for breakfast later!"

I made my way towards the beach. I saw Annabeth up ahead. She gave me a big wave, and I returned it back eagerly. She was wearing a black bikini but had a swim shirt in her hand so I assumed she'd put it on when she got to the water.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, it was slightly messy but looked intentionally so. As if it was the perfect combination of her getting off the runway and out of bed. Her cute button nose crinkled up as she squinted smiling at me. She opened her arms for a hug as I approached. Wow. This was going great, my heart leapt with excitement as I jogged towards her. Then a surge of 7 year olds ran around me towards Annabeth and jumped into her open arms. Shoot. Hopefully she didn't notice I thought it was for me... Annabeth then looked at me a teasing smile- yup she did.

**A/N So I decided to keep writing. Once again this is my first attempt at a story like this so if you have any pointers let me know. I don't know when I'll update again. Hopefully next weekend. Have a great Easter Monday! Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n so so sorry guys! I had terrible writers block in addition to a crazy lacrosse schedule (we won state) but now it's summer so I'm here! This is a little rough but I'm getting back into it. Shoutout to Jaaaay for the help and the anonymous viewer to give me a needed push to update**

The day was not at it's hottest, but I loved everything about it right at this time. I sauntered across the beach looking out towards the water. In reality I was forcing myself to look there instead of at the even better view- Annabeth- but hopefully she thought I was pensive, interesting and appreciative of nature as I stared dramatically at the horizon. Surprisingly my head felt steady and pain free. Not that a hangover would stop me from going to these surf lessons- but still a pleasant treat to add to this perfect morning.

It was warm and beautiful and quiet; as everyone was either sleeping in or too hung over to come out. Well… not everyone. There was me.

And Annabeth.

Me, Annabeth and half a dozen 6 or 7 year olds.

"Okay guys, sit down!" Annabeth cooed at the children with a big smile. I could tell she was genuinely happy to see these kids. I wanted to smirk at this, but in reality I found it attractive how something like this brings her so much joy. "Does everyone have sun screen on?"

A younger boy with a gap in his front teeth responded no. So, while she gave instructions she sprayed waterproof sunscreen on his back. "Settle down guys! Today, we're going to try and get you standing. Last week you learned how to do the pop up on board, but on the sand. Can anyone show Percy here how to do that?" She smirked at me when one of the kids showed me the form of standing up. I paid attention to the little girl and could feel Annabeth's eyes staring at me as I watched.

So we all paddled out together, Annabeth in the front, me at the caboose. Then one by one she'd help the kids, push them when the wave came and told them when to stand.

I watched and before I knew it, it was my turn.

"We've got to wait for a good one, it just went still," Annabeth said to me looking off at the horizon.

"Yeah sure, you don't have to give me the push or anything…" I told her confidently. "I'm sure I can figure out when to get up on a surfboard."

Annabeth's face shot to mine and she looked at with those stormy eyes. "Why are you in the class if you don't want to learn, Percy? You could have just rented a board for the semester from the school."

"Um... I dunno… seemed like I could use the lesson," I responded dumbly. God how did she expect me to answer when she was analyzing me with those eyes?

"Then accept the lesson and do as you're told. The waves are picking up now," she responded and within a few seconds we were bobbing up and down as the waves passed us.

I wanted to show her I didn't need her help. I just imagine now…

Annabeth would say to Luke, "Oh Luke! You should have seen him! He didn't need help. He's a natural. Percy Jackson is the man for me!"

So without any instruction or guidance, I saw a wave coming and whilst Annabeth was still looking out I turned and did my best.

…

"PERCY!" I turned around to see Annabeth looking at me with wild eyes. She quickly paddled over to me and grabbed hold of my face… here it is! Finally, the big kiss! Easier than I thought it'd be to be honest, "You are so dumb! God, I got to bring you to land! Why didn't you just listen?" She asked as she dragged my board behind hers towards the shore.

Huh? That's when I realized there was blood gushing from my nose.

Annabeth was still scolding, "This is why you need lessons! You can't just take a wave when you have no idea what to do or how to surf it! You hit a big clump of seaweed! I'd say the seaweed has more brains than you."

"Don't be such a smart a-" she gave me a look indicating the children. Well if I couldn't say smart-ass… "Um a wise girl."

She smirked, "wise girl? That's seriously the best you got?" She rolled her eyes then mumbled under her breath, "God you really are a seaweed brain."

"Um..." I began still confused as I started to paddle in with her. "what happened?"

The same kid who forgot sunscreen with the gap, quickly jumped in. "You tried to take a wave, hit seaweed and slipped so the board smashed you in the face," then he looked up at Annabeth with that 'suck up' face I never had growing up, "you should've listened to our teacher, Percy."

I nodded at the boy until Annabeth turned around then stuck my tongue out at him. He was about to tattle but I was already running back into the water with my board.

I heard Annabeth yell behind me. "You're bleeding Percy! You will attract sharks! Get out of the water!"

I was already paddling out again. I didn't care. I was not going to let a child with no front teeth outdo me. Especially not in front of Annabeth. If he could surf; I could surf. I mean I knew how to long board, how different can it be?

It happened really quickly.

I paddled out to where we were, turned and waited for less than 20 seconds.

The wave came.

I paddled with it.

Hopped up on time and suddenly I was riding a wave.

_There's no feeling like it, it was as if I could feel nature's energy in the wave as I caught catch it. My board cut through the water and as I glided effortlessly. Well that was until I fell._

After about 30 seconds my moment of bliss was over, but who cared? I did it. I surfed in California for the first time. Now I can add surfing waves onto my resume next to subway surfing. Best of all: I proved to the people here that they couldn't cross me off, even if only Annabeth saw.

As I started swimming upwards to break the surface I could already hear the cheers of my fan club on the beach. Two more seconds swimming towards the sunshine until I was finally above water and sure enough the children were all applauding.

"Thank you, thank you," I smiled dramatically as I came in closer and took a couple of over the top bows. Finally, I looked up to see Annabeth with her arms crossed, doing everything she could possibly do to suppress a smile. It was worth it.

I started walking up the beach, surfboard under my arm. I knew my nose was probably swollen, bleeding and turning purpler by the second, but I chose to ignore that.

I swaggered up to Annabeth and as I was walking by her I smirked. "Thanks for the lesson, Wise Girl."

She furrowed her eyebrow in frustration as if wondering how I managed to do that but I heard her mumble under her breath. "Anytime, Seaweed Brain."

The rest of the day went by quickly. I checked out my new pool and even went for a dip. It was the same as New York. Finally I found something consistent with home. Same chlorine, same temperature, same length and I swam just as fast. Only difference was the fancy tiles that lined the pool, but I could get over that.

After I hung out with Grover in our room before it was time for swim team's pre-season dinner.

"So, Grover, what do I wear to one of these things?" I asked holding up two shirts.

He looked up from his computer and squinted at my clothes. To be honest I couldn't tell if I was getting used to him giving looks at all my clothes, or more irritated with my situation by the second.

"Left one, I mean they're both button downs but do you have anything that's not plaid?" He asked laughing and I faked a smile back at him.

"Alright Ralph Vuitton, got anything I can borrow?" I pretended to laugh back.

Grover rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet looking through his shirts. "It's Ralph Lauren and Louis Vuitton but nice try Perce. I mean- I don't even like fashion, and I know that. Perce, your mom is in Sales and you don't know-"

I cut him off with a wave of the hand, "I'm a man of simple taste and not all work in 'Sales' is fashion, dearest Grover!" I exclaimed. I mean technically some sales involve selling blue candy. Right?

Maybe telling one person- having one ally at this school know about me- could be nice. And I'd pick Grover over anyone, he could lend me clothes, and help me talk like these kids and- No. No. Luke knows. Luke is my friend. My captain. My competition. Competition for swimming spots, not girls or anything- of course. I have to keep my mouth shut.

Grover threw a yellow button down shirt at me. I quickly buttoned it up, once again grateful for Grover's affinity of wearing clothes too big for him, because they are exactly my size. Not too loose or snug.

I got a text from Luke. It was in the group message with a bunch of unrecognized numbers.

_Boys- go to Anteprima at 6. Dress smart. We are CHB and have to show our classiness._

Show our classiness? I thought this was a swim team not a fraternity or Boy Scout troop. I looked in the mirror for the final time before it was time to go. I had my hair combed for the first time in… Well, I don't know how long with a few squirts of gel. It looked… it looked tame. Preppy, side combed completely off my face revealing my sea green eyes. The pale yellow shirt was nicely tailored and matched with a striped blue and purple tie, tucked into dark brown dress pants (also Grover's)- well I don't think I've ever looked this good- other than the purple nose and eyes obviously.

I wanted to send a picture to my mom, but didn't want to get caught taking a mirror selfie again, so I said bye to Grover and started walking towards the town.

"Hey!" I heard behind me. I kept walking assuming whoever was yelling wasn't yelling at me until they yelled again, "Jackson!" I whipped around to see a guy in a black shirt and grey pants running towards me.

"Hey man," I said nicely. I bit my tongue, as I wanted to give this kid the typical New York rude response and instead put out my hand to shake. "I'm Percy Jackson."

As the guy got closer I noticed how he was the opposite of what you'd expect of a California boy. Unlike me, he didn't feel obliged to comb his hair, as it looked messy, shaggy and unkept. Not in the cool California style, but more of a grungy, gross way. His skin was olive toned and his eyes were as dark as the shirt he wore. His clothes hung off him carelessly as if he had tons of money to afford this expensive wardrobe, but couldn't give a crap. The kid was pretty short, reaching just above my shoulder, but I could tell from looking at him that he hadn't been picked on a day in his life. He reached out and grabbed my hand, feeling a skull ring press against my skin it as we shook, "Nico Di Angelo, I'm also on the swim team."

I nodded and we started walking in silence. Normally, I could chat away to anyone but this guy gave me a weary feeling as if he enjoyed the silence.

"So…" I began trying to think of something to say. "You like this Italian food?"

"It's not real Italian food," Nico responded.

He really sucks at keeping a conversation going. I strained my brain to think of something to say. "The tiles… um… on the pool… well they're nice." Really Percy? I wanted to slap myself, but Nico was chuckling.

"You really aren't this superhero are you? I mean the hype for you coming here was crazy, but you really aren't this alpha male are you, Jackson?"

I didn't even know what to say to this. He was being rude, annoying, and exactly right. He saw through me, so I mustered up every last bit of manliness in me to say. "Wait till you go against me in the water."

The rest of the walk consisted of him telling me to turn right or left accordingly until we arrived at a quaint Italian cuisine.

The flowerpots outside were bright with beautiful flowers against the clean white walls of the restaurant, making it look like it was a perfect Italian house on the coast like the movies.

I walked in without another thought of the exterior. There were tables all pushed against each other to make one very long one with about 20 spots. I had a swollen nose with bruising all around my eyes from my surfing accident, it'd be funny if I was home with my friends but in a room full of strangers it was down right embarrassing.

I noticed Jason in a perfectly ironed, crisp, white shirt and a green tie. I sat next to him grateful for a familiar face and eager to get away from that Nico guy.

"Hey Jason," I mumbled, still kind of shut down from Nico's comment.

"Percy!" he smiled at me his eyes immediately looked at my nose but he quickly returned to my eyes- probably to be polite or chivalrous or something.

"How are things, Jace?" Jace? Holy awkward! What was wrong with me? I didn't mean to say that but Jason was too nice to say anything.

"I'm doing well. Oh by the way this is Nico," Jason says indicating to a guy across the table. He pointed at Nico who looked more out of place then a cat at a dog show. Instantly, I felt really happy by this. That is, until I realized that as alien he was to these guys... at least he owned the clothes he's wearing.

"We already met, but- hey Nico," I grinned. I had everyone fooled with my carefree demeanor but Nico- who squinted as if he saw right through my fake smile.

"Yeah, you too," he responded boredly before starting to talk to a guy three times the size of me with hands as big as baseball mits.

"Hey Perce!" I heard being yelled down the table by Luke,_ "Annabeth hasn't stopped talking about you. Wanna double date?"_

_YES YES YES_

"Yeah, sure dude!" I yelled back. Wait, Luke wouldn't want me going on a date with Annabeth! I replayed what he said in my head as quickly as I could.

_Hey Perce._ – I got that right

_Annabeth hasn't stopped talking about you_- That's right too

_And Calypso_. - Crap

_Wanna double date?_ –CRAP CRAP CRAP

I agreed to going on a double date with Annabeth and Luke… with Calypso as my date. As the table applauded and started joking around I stared at the roll on my place with a smear of butter across it. Calypso is pretty- hot really- but she isn't that grey-eyed girl that I am craving to know better. Going on a double date can't be that bad right? At least then I can spend more time with Annabeth.

I kept my mouth full of bread to keep me from dwelling in my guilty and disappointed conscience.

"Calypso's cute, bro," I heard from the human version of the Hulk who was talking to Nico earlier. The guy had dark skin and a scowl on his face that looked unintentional. Like the male equivalent of a 'resting bitch face'.

"Yeah she is. Very cute," I smiled at him once again trying to be this superhero that Nico saw through. "What's your name man?" I asked casually.

"Beckendorf," he smiled good-naturedly. The guy was a bull but still managed to be the least intimidating one at the table.

"Interesting name, is it French or Scottish or…" I asked trying to sound intelligent.

Sure enough, it crashed in my face. He laughed a loud, and deep laugh that got the attention of the table. "nah Percy, I'm Charlie Beckendorf. Beckendorf is my last name."

Oh. Well done again Percy! The table was laughing and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I laughed along with them and put my hands up in surrender, "alright alright." I chuckled along with them. "Laugh at the new guy!"

Finally, dinner was over. The boys went and got ice cream but I just wanted to lie down. I started walking back towards school when I saw a girl jog by me with a high blonde ponytail, perfectly toned body and tan skin. I knew it was Annabeth even without seeing her face. After one second of checking out her ass, I ran after her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" She didn't turn so I gently grabbed her elbow. She jumped and whipped around pulling out her ear buds.

"What!?" She yelled. She put her hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that Percy!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "What? You think you're going to be mugged in Orange County? I mean I know some of these BMW's are a little inferior to the Ferrari's, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, Miss Chase."

She studied me for half a second until a smile crept on her face, "I'm not worried about the BMW's or Ferrari's, Seaweed Brain, and it's those Lamborghini's that make me nervous."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. For one second I felt as if we were the only people on the planet, until Annabeth looked pulled away and started walking. "So, Calypso?"

I took that as an invitation to walk next to her. "Nice girl." I answered nonchalantly. I untucked my shirt and loosened my tie to pretend I was busy so maybe she would change the topic.

Of course, she didn't let me off that easy.

Annabeth hit my shoulder. "Nice girl? That's all you can say?! She likes you Percy!"

I stared at my shoes as we continued walking, "I mean, she hardly knows me."

"Yeah well, me and Luke will be there on your first date to make sure it goes smoothly. Don't worry Percy we'll help you out."

Great.

Just Great.

**a/n: please review (can be short) just so I know it's being read. Also if you'd like to see a character join or have a plot idea or anything let me know! Already have a request for Ethan **


End file.
